Justificación al epílogo
by JaNnYtA
Summary: Harry y Hermione necesitan explicaciones, por eso hacen una inesperada visita a su creadora. ¿Cuál será la verdad de JK Rowlling?


**N/A: **Hola!! acá estoy denuevo con otra historia, espero les guste, la tengo escrita hace mucho tiempo y estos días la encontré y decidí compartirla, no es de mi completo agrado el cómo quedó, pero me gustaría compartirlo con ustedes.

Espero les guste.

Nos leemos.

Trataré de actualizar pronto mi otra historia.

Un beso!!

Dejen reviews para saber que les pareció y ver que tan mal me quedó :)

Disfruten la lectura

**

* * *

****Justificación al epílogo.**

J.K. Rowling se encontraba en la oficina de su casa respondiendo algunos correos de amigos y fans que le exigían una respuesta convincente para el epílogo del final de Harry Potter. Ella ya estaba aburrida de responder a lo mismo, el epílogo no podía ser de otra manera, ella sabía muy bien por qué lo había dejado así, pero los demás no entendían y ella no se sentía con el valor suficiente para contar la verdad.

Se acomodó mejor en la silla que ocupaba y se quitó los lentes, estaba cansada, llevaba ya casi cinco horas leyendo y respondiendo los miles de mails que le recriminaban aquel final, todos exigían lo mismo, un final en el que Harry y Hermione fueran felices, pero juntos; un final en el que Ginny no tuviera otra relación con nuestro héroe más que la de una amistad y que Ron hubiera encontrado el amor en otra persona una como Luna quizás, lo que todos exigían en esos momentos era un final alternativo, un cambio en el epílogo, un cambio en el que por fin el amor de Harry Potter y Hermione Granger fuera reconocido, ¿sí todos los lectores lo habían notado, por qué la autora no?. La rubia escritora estaba cansada, se reacomodó los lentes y sacó de uno de los cajones de su escritorio una hermosa caja de madera, buscó entre el escote de su blusa y encontró una fina cadena de la que colgaba una llave, la quitó de la cadena y la acercó a la caja, tras un leve movimiento la caja se abrió, dejando ver en su interior una libreta ojeada incansables veces, se podía notar por lo maltratada que esta estaba.

Se dispuso a tomar la libreta, pero unos golpecitos en la puerta la alertaron y con toda la rapidez que pudo escondió nuevamente la caja en su escondite y lo cerró con llave. La puerta de su oficina se abrió y por ella se pudo ver a una mujer, cercana ya a los 70 años, la mujer se acercó a Rowling con una bandeja y la depositó en el escritorio de esta.

- Aquí está su té Señora- informó la anciana.

- Gracias Susan. ¿Alguna novedad?- preguntó la rubia mientras ponía un poco de endulzante en su taza.

- Sí señora, a eso también venía. Verá, desde hace unas horas hay un par de jovencitos en las afueras de la casa, me preguntaron por usted y yo les he dicho que se encuentra ocupada y que no recibe visitas, pero ellos han insistido en quedarse fuera de la casa hasta que usted los reciba.

- Ya no estoy tan ocupada, diles que pasen, los voy a recibir.- ante estas palabras la anciana salió de la oficina y luego de algunos minutos volvió acompañada por una pareja de jovencitos, no parecían tener más de 18 años. Cuando Rowling los vio quedó helada, no era posible que ellos se presentaran en su casa, debía ser una broma.

Se paró de golpe de su asiento y con una señal de su mano indicó a Susan la dejará sola con los jóvenes, cuando sintió que la puerta se cerró completamente, observó con detención a las dos personas que la acompañaban, cada rasgo que veía la dejaba cada vez más helada. Primero la observó a ella, era una muchacha delgada, de estatura normal, de mirada y porte seguro, sus ojos eran de un bello color café, su cabello caía en desordenados rizos tras su espalda simulando una enrabiada cascada castaña. Luego lo observó a él, alto, de un cuerpo de contextura normal, un poco marcado por el ejercicio que debía realizar, su piel era clara, pero no la claridad de una piel nívea, era un color de piel que calzaba perfecto con el color negro azabache de sus desordenados cabellos y con el verde esmeralda de sus profundos ojos que se escondían tras aquellos redondos anteojos, subió un poco más la mirada y la fijó en la frente del muchacho, en ese lugar brillaba la cicatriz en forma de rayo, cicatriz que ella misma tantas veces describió y con la que soñó miles de veces. Un repentino mareo casi hace que caiga contra el suelo, pero un par de ágiles y fuertes brazos la sostuvieron antes de que tocara el suelo y la sentaron en el sofá más próximo.

- ¿Está bien?- la voz de la joven hizo que Rowling levantara la mirada y que nuevamente su rostro palideciera- Harry, tráele un poco de té- dijo la castaña dirigiéndose ahora a su acompañante que ya se acercaba con la taza entre sus manos.

- Ten Hermione- dijo el joven de la cicatriz entregándole la taza a la muchacha.

- Joanne, bebe un poco de té, te ayudará a relajarte. Nosotros te explicaremos quiénes somos y por qué estamos aquí, pero veo que quizás ya nos reconociste- dijo la castaña con una leve sonrisa al terminar y ayudando a la rubia a acomodarse y a tomar el té.

- Cariño, ¿crees que está bien haber venido? Yo la veo muy nerviosa, quizás nunca debimos venir.

- Harry, amor. Ya estamos aquí, no nos podemos retractar ahora, además tú quieres una explicación tanto como yo.

Joanne los miraba en silencio, al parecer sus sospechas sobre la identidad de sus visitantes era cierta, pero no era posible, ellos eran personajes ficticios, ella los había creado, quizás era un sueño, por lo que decidió seguirles el juego.

- Ya estoy bien, muchas gracias señorita…- la miró fijo esperando una respuesta.

- Hermione, Hermione Granger, ese es mi nombre, me alegra que ya esté mejor. Él es Harry- dijo la chica señalando ahora al joven de la cicatriz- Harry Potter.

- Mucho gusto- se acercó el moreno a saludar a la rubia que lo recibió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Igualmente- respondió Joanne- pero ahora, me gustaría saber que hacen acá y cómo es posible que yo los pueda ver. Porque yo a ustedes los conozco muy bien, sé quienes son, ¡yo los cree!- dijo un tanto exaltada.

- Queremos una explicación- fue la simple respuesta de la joven.

- ¿Una explicación?- Joanne no lograba comprender.

- Sí, una explicación- ahora era el joven quien hablaba- si tanto nos conoces como dices hacerlo, queremos que nos expliques ¿por qué en el final de tu libro estamos con otras personas? Si tanto nos conoces, debes saber muy bien que Hermione es todo para mí, que ella es la única mujer con la que quiero compartir mi vida- dijo Harry dedicándole una mirada enamorada a Hermione mientras la tomaba por la cintura- debes saber también que nunca me casaría con Ginny, ella nunca me ha querido como lo hace Hermione, si tanto nos conoces, debes saber que a Ron nunca le gustó Hermione y que le hubiese encantado ver al final de tu historia que él era feliz con Lavender.

Joanne lo miraba con los ojos nublados, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, ella sabía muy bien lo que Harry le estaba diciendo, ella conocía a sus personajes, pero tenía una buena explicación para el final del libro, pero no se creía lo suficientemente valiente para compartirla, lo mejor era mantener las cosas tal y como estaban, lo mejor era dejar que la siguieran odiando a ella por escribir ese final.

- Joanne- nuevamente la voz de Hermione- estamos aquí gracias a un hechizo, agradecemos enormemente que nos dieras la vida a través de tus historias, agradecemos también que nos dieras la habilidad de hacer magia, pues gracias a ello estamos acá. Pero tal y como dijo Harry, queremos una explicación al epílogo de la historia, tu bien sabes que las cosas no son como tu las indicaste y también sabes que no somos los únicos desconformes con el final. Sé que has estado respondiendo miles de cartas con la misma pregunta, pero a ninguna le has dado una respuesta. Te ruego, por favor Joanne, comparte con nosotros la verdadera razón por la que cambiaste el final de nuestras vidas.

- Harry, Hermione- Joanne los miraba con vergüenza y con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos- lo siento, sé muy bien como quisieran ustedes que fueran las cosas y es justamente como yo quería que fueran, pero… a ustedes les contaré la verdad.- se acercó a su escritorio y abrió nuevamente el cajón que antes había abierto y extrajo de él la misma cajita de madera que guardaba aquella ojeada libreta, sacó del interior de la caja la libreta y se la entregó a Hermione que era la más cercana. La joven tomó la libreta en sus manos, la abrió y comenzó a leer.

"_Epílogo para __Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows._

_Diecinueve años después… _

_El otoño pareció llegar de improviso aquel año, La mañana del primero de Septiembre era dorada y mientras la pequeña familia avanzaba por las ruidosas calles hacia la estación de trenes, el vapor de los carros se disipaba y el aliento de los peatones brillaba como telarañas con el frío del aire. Dos grandes jaulas colocadas en lo alto de los carritos que los padres empujaban; las lechuzas dentro chillaban indignadas, y una niña castaña caminaba tímidamente detrás de sus hermanos, jalando el brazo de su padre. _

_- No será mucho tiempo, tú también irás – le dijo Harry _

_- Dos años – sollozó Lily – ¡Quiero ir ahora! _

_La gente miraba curiosa a las lechuzas mientras la familia se abría paso hacia la barrera entre las plataformas nueve y diez. La voz de Albus llegó a Harry sobre el clamor general; sus hijos habían retomado la discusión que iniciaran en el coche. _

_- No lo seré, no seré de Slytherin – _

_- James, déjalo en paz – dijo Hermione _

_- Sólo dije que podría serlo – dijo James, haciendo muecas a su hermano menor – No tiene nada de malo que pudiera llegar a estar en Slytherin – _

_Pero James captó la mirada de su madre y guardó silencio. Los cinco Potter se acercaron a la barrera; con una rápida mirada sobre su hombro a su hermano menor, James tomó el carrito de su madre y echó a correr, un momento después había desaparecido._

_- Me escribirán ¿cierto? – preguntó Albus a sus padres aprovechando el momento en que su hermano no estaba. _

_- Todos los días si quieres – dijo Hermione _

_- No, no todos los días – dijo Albus rápido, - James dice que la mayoría de la gente no recibe cartas de casa más que una vez al mes – _

_- Le escribimos a James al menos tres veces a la semana el año pasado – dijo su madre. _

_- No querrás creer todo lo que tu hermano te dice sobre Hogwarts – dijo Harry, - le encantan las bromas – _

_Lado a lado, empujaron el segundo carrito hacia delante ganando velocidad, a medida que se aproximaban a la barrera Albus vaciló, pero ningún golpe ocurrió. En lugar de eso, la familia apareció en la plataforma 9 ¾ que estaba obscurecida por el fino vapor que emanaba del Expreso de Hogwarts. Distintas figuras se desvanecían entre la bruma, en la cual James había ya desaparecido. _

_- ¿Donde están? – preguntó Albus ansioso, mirando a las borrosas figuras que pasaban mientras caminaban sobre la plataforma. – _

_- Los encontraremos – dijo Hermione. _

_Pero el vapor era denso, y hacía difícil ver las caras de las personas, oyendo sólo las voces que por el ruido, se oían más fuertes de lo normal. Harry creyó oír a Percy discutiendo fuerte sobre regulaciones de escobas voladoras, y estuvo muy contento de no tener que verlo y tener que saludarlo. _

_- Creo que son ellos Al – dijo Hermione de pronto. _

_Un grupo de cuatro personas emergió de la niebla, estaban parados junto al último carro. Sus caras sólo fueron claras cuando Harry, Hermione, Lily y Albus llegaron junto a ellos. _

_- Hola – dijo Albus, sonando aliviado. _

_Rose, que ya estaba usando su nueva capa de Hogwarts, le sonrió _

_- ¿Te pudiste estacionar Harry? – Preguntó Ron, - Yo sí, Lav no creía que podía pasar el examen muggle de manejo, ¿Verdad? Pensó que tendría que encantar al examinador – _

_- Claro que no – dijo Lavender, - Tenía completa fe en ti – _

_- A decir verdad, si lo encanté – le susurró Ron a Harry, al tiempo que levantaban el carrito de Albus junto con la lechuza para colocarlo en el tren – Sólo olvidé mirar en el retrovisor, pero aceptémoslo, puedo utilizar un hechizo de Súper sentidos para eso – _

_De regreso en la plataforma encontraron a Lily y Hugo, el hermano menor de Rose teniendo una animada discusión sobre en que casa serían seleccionados una vez que fueran a Hogwarts. _

_- Si no estás en Gryfindor, te desheredo – dijo Ron – pero no te presiones.- _

_- ¡Ron! _

_Lily y Hugo se rieron, pero Albus y Rose se miraron solemnemente _

_- No quiso decir eso – dijo Lavender a Hermione; pero Ron no prestaba atención, había visto la mirada de Harry que apuntaba a un lugar unos cincuenta metros adelante. El vapor se había disipado por un momento y las tres personas se pudieron ver con claridad. _

_- ¡Mira quien es! _

_Draco Malfoy estaba parado con Ginny, su esposa, y su hijo, con una larga capa abotonada hasta la garganta. Su cabello recogido de tal forma que enfatizaba la barba puntiaguda. El nuevo niño se parecía mucho a Draco, de la misma forma que Albus se parecía a Harry. Draco captó la mirada de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Ginny, vaciló un momento y después de saludar con la mano, se fue. _

_- Entonces ese es el pequeño Escorpius – dijo Ron con la voz entrecortada – Asegúrate de ganarle en todas las pruebas Rosie, aunque sea tu primo._

_- Ron, por dios santo – dijo Hermione mitad enojada y mitad divertida – No trates de volverlos unos contra otros, antes de que siquiera empiecen la escuela – _

_- Si tienes razón, lo siento – dijo Ron._

_- ¡Hola! _

_James había reaparecido, se había deshecho del carrito, de su lechuza y estaba evidentemente ansioso por contarles algunas noticias. _

_- Teddy esta allá atrás – dijo con la respiración entrecortada, señalando sobre su hombro hacia las nubes de vapor - ¡Solo mírenlo! Y adivinen que está haciendo, ¡Abrazando a Victoria! _

_Miró a los adultos, evidentemente decepcionado por su falta de reacción- _

_- Nuestro Teddy, ¡Teddy Lupin! ¡Abrazando a nuestra Victoria!, nuestra prima, Y yo le pregunté a Teddy que qué estaba haciendo…- _

_- ¿Los interrumpiste? – dijo Hermione, - Eres tal como Ron ...- _

_- ..y él dijo que había venido a despedirla, y me dijo que me fuera. ¡La esta abrazando! – agregó James como si estuviera preocupado de que no le hubieran entendido. – _

_- Ohh sería maravilloso que se casaran – dijo Lily, - Teddy entonces sería parte de nuestra familia – _

_- Pues ya llega como cuatro veces por semana a cenar a la casa – dijo Harry – Así que por qué no lo invitamos a que se quede a vivir y terminamos con esto de una vez – _

_- ¡Claro! – dijo James con entusiasmo, - No me importaría compartir cuarto con Al y que Teddy se quede con el mío – _

_- ¡No! – dijo firmemente Harry, - Al y tu sólo compartirán un cuarto el día que decida demoler la casa –_

_Revisó su viejo reloj de pulsera, que había sido alguna vez de Fabián Prewetts _

_- Son cerca de las once, ya deben ir subiendo – _

_- No olviden saludar a Neville y decirle que lo queremos – dijo Hermione a James mientras lo abrazaba _

_- ¡Mamá! No puedo decirle a un profesor que lo quieren _

_- Pero si conoces a Neville. _

_James volteó los ojos. _

_- Claro, fuera, pero en la escuela es el profesor Longbottom ¿no es así?, no puedo entrar a Herbología y decirle hola profesor, lo queremos mucho. _

_Sacudiendo la cabeza por los comentarios de su madre, le dio una patada a Albus _

_- Te veo al rato Al, ten cuidado con los thestrals – _

_- Pensé que eran invisibles, ¡dijiste que eran invisibles! _

_Pero James se limitó a reír, permitiendo que su madre lo besara de nuevo, le dio a su padre un fuerte abrazo y saltó rápidamente al tren. Lo vieron despedirse y salir corriendo para encontrarse con sus amigos. _

_- No hay de que preocuparse por los Thestrals – le dijo Harry a Albus - Son criaturas amables, no hay nada horrible sobre ellas, de cualquier forma no iras a la escuela en los carruajes este año, sino en los botes – _

_Hermione le dio un beso de despedida a Albus. _

_- Nos vemos en Navidad – _

_- Adiós Al- dijo Harry, a su hijo mientras lo abrazaba – No olvides que Hagrid los invitó a tomar el té el siguiente viernes, no te metas con Peeves, y no pelees con nadie hasta que aprendas a hacerlo, y no dejes que James te moleste – _

_- Pero ¿y si quedo en Slytherin? _

_El susurro fue sólo para su padre, y Harry sabia que sólo el momento de la despedida podría haber forzado a su hijo a revelarle realmente cuanto miedo tenia. _

_Harry se inclinó de forma que la cara de Albus quedó ligeramente sobre la suya, de los tres hijos de Harry, solo Albus había heredado los ojos de Lily. _

_- Albus Severus – dijo Harry lentamente, de forma que nadie pudiera oírlo – Fuiste nombrado así en honor de dos directores de Hogwarts, uno de ellos era de Slytherin y fue probablemente el hombre más valiente que yo he conocido – _

_- Pero digamos que... – _

_- ..entonces la casa de Slytherin habría ganado a un magnífico estudiante ¿cierto? Y no nos importa a nosotros Al. Pero si te importa a ti, déjame decirte que puedes ser capaz de elegir Gryfindor sobre Slytherin, el sombrero seleccionador toma en cuenta tu opinión – _

_- ¿De verdad? _

_- Lo hizo conmigo – dijo Harry _

_Jamás le había dicho a ninguno de sus hijos aquello, y vio la ilusión en la cara de Albus cuando lo dijo. Y mientras la puertas se cerraban a lo largo del tren escarlata, y las líneas borrosas de los padres se inclinaban para el último adiós, Albus brincó al tren y Hermione cerró la puerta detrás de él. _

_Los estudiantes colgaban de las ventanas que tenían más cerca, un gran número de caras, dentro y fuera del tren parecía que se volvían hacia Harry. _

_- ¿Qué están viendo? Dijo Albus mientras él y Rose volteaban alrededor para ver a los demás estudiantes. _

_- Que no te preocupe – dijo Ron, - Es a mí, soy extremadamente famoso – _

_Albus, Rose, Hugo y Lily se rieron. El tren empezó a moverse y Harry caminó a su lado viendo la pequeña cara de su hijo, en la que se reflejaba gran emoción. Harry siguió sonriendo y despidiéndose, aunque se sentía un poco temeroso de ver a su hijo alejarse de él. _

_El último rastro de vapor se evaporó en el aire de otoño, el tren dio la vuelta en la esquina, mientras que la mano de Harry aún estaba levantada en despedida- _

_- Estará bien – dijo Hermione mientras unía su mano a la de su esposo, mientras Harry la miraba, se llevó la otra mano lentamente hacia la frente, tocando la cicatriz _

_- Se que lo estará – dijo para luego regalarle un dulce beso a la mujer que estuvo siempre con él. _

_La cicatriz no le había dolido en diecinueve años. Todo iba bien."_

Hermione terminó de leer, Harry leía desde atrás apoyado en el hombre de su amada, ella esperó a que él terminara, una vez que ambos terminaron con la lectura miraron a Joanne que los esperaba sentada en su escritorio, les hizo señas para que se sentaran en las sillas desocupadas, ambos jóvenes se acercaron tomados de la mano y se sentaron frente a su creadora. Por momentos pareció que nadie podía hablar, ninguno quería ser el primero en hacerlo, pues no sabían cómo empezar.

- Ese es el epílogo original- dijo sorpresivamente Joanne, ambos magos la miraron.

- Es igual al que está en el libro- dijo Harry.

- Lo es- confirmó Joanne- escribí el epílogo mucho antes de terminar de escribir los libros, lo tenía guardado en un lugar especial y secreto. Pero ustedes pudieron comprobar que cambié algunas partes, no fui lo suficientemente valiente para poner este epílogo, tuve miedo a que odiaran a Hermione, ya ves como odian a Ginny por estar contigo Harry. Tomé la decisión un día, durante una firma de libros en que una niña me comentó que Harry y Hermione hacían una linda pareja, yo le sonreí pues también creo lo mismo, sin embargo la misma niña me dijo que no los dejara juntos, pues se perdería la magia, ese era el final feliz que todos esperábamos y que sí yo los dejaba juntos muchos se quedarían conformes y olvidarían la historia, también me dijo que a muchos no les gustaba Ginny para Harry y que a otros tantos no les gustaba Hermione. Fue entonces cuando presté mayor atención a los comentarios de mis lectores y decidí que si querían odiar a alguien por quedarse con Harry, que odiaran a Ginny o a mí misma y es justamente eso lo que han estado haciendo. Durante estos días he estado recibiendo una carta tras otra en la que me critican por el epílogo, tal cual lo han hecho ustedes en otras simplemente me felicitan, diciendo que era lo correcto y para mi sorpresa y dolor, estas últimas son las que más recibo.

- Entiendo- dijo Hermione- lo hiciste todo para protegernos, para mantener nuestro amor libre de malos comentarios, para que pudiéramos ser felices juntos sin tener a millones de espectadores. Lo hiciste todo para que Harry y yo, pudiésemos ser felices sin tener que dar explicaciones a los demás, a quienes no conocen nuestra verdadera historia, porque tú en tus libros sólo contaste una parte, omitiste lo ocurrido durante esos 19 años en los que muchas cosas cambiaron. Omitiste contar que Ginny y Draco se enamoraron y se casaron pasando por encima de la opinión de muchos, olvidaste decir que lo mío con Ron nunca funcionó, pues Harry y yo siempre nos quisimos y que cuando salimos de la oficina del Director en Hogwarts, luego de reparar la varita de Harry, Ron corrió inmediatamente para tener noticias de Lavender. Olvidaste tantas cosas, pero ahora que te entiendo te lo agradezco- Hermione le dedicó una dulce y sincera sonrisa de agradecimiento a Joanne, quien se la devolvió de la misma forma.

- Yo también te lo agradezco- dijo Harry- en un principio no entendí, pero de la forma en que lo ha dicho Hermione me ha quedado claro, gracias por pensar en nosotros. Amor, - dijo dirigiéndose a la castaña- es hora de volver, el hechizo no nos permitirá mucho tiempo más acá.

- Claro cielo- dijo poniéndose de pie- nuevamente gracias Joanne, guardaremos tu secreto- dijo sonriéndole, para luego tomar la mano de su esposo y desaparecer junto con él.

Joanne Rowling antes de verlos desaparecer por completo escuchó la voz de Harry despidiéndose de ella tal como ya lo había hecho Hermione. Había sido un extraño sueño y ella aún seguía en él, ¿qué podía hacer para despertar? Se pellizcó y sintió el dolor, todo era real, nada de lo ocurrido allí había sido un sueño. Sonrió, por fin se había sacado un peso de encima, si sus protagonistas aceptaban el epílogo que cerraba los libros de Harry Potter, ella era feliz y ahora más todavía, pues había tenido el privilegio de ver y hablar con su pareja favorita, sonrió nuevamente al recordar lo enamorados y felices que los vio, justo como ella siempre imaginó que sería.

Buscó sobre el escritorio su libreta y la escondió nuevamente bajo llave, nadie más sabría los cambios que había tenido el epílogo, ese era su secreto mejor guardado y sólo lo compartía con Harry y Hermione, la pareja perfecta.


End file.
